


Ink Work

by Munchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Hand Jobs, In which Jesse has some insecurities, It's adorably cheesy, Jack let's Jesse ride the D and loves it, Kinda, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rimming, Shower Sex, Situational Humiliation, Tattoo fetish, Tattoos, and Jack has a tattoo fetish, embarrassing tattoos, rip Jesse, there is some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: It came to no one’s surprise that Jesse had a lot of tattoos. What was a surprise was that Jack Morrison had a tattoo fetish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Mc76 Discord for giving me this idea and then rolling with it. I love you all~ Now I can get back to my other works... hopefully...  
> As a side note, Jesse is about 21 in this story.

It came to no one’s surprise that Jesse had a lot of tattoos. All of them were scattered around his body randomly like flowers in a field. At first he didn’t so much care if people saw them, and for the most part, he’d ignore the seething glares from high officials that actually visited once in a blue moon. Reyes didn’t mind them -as long as he covered them up during ops- so why should he? 

 

It had been a couple of years now and he still had no qualms about showing them off with just a hint of pride. And the warm, fuzzy little feeling he got whenever Fareeha would color in the skull inked into his left arm was always welcomed. It made him feel like he belonged somewhere.

 

Then, someone -he thought it was Simons- asked about what some of them meant, and Jesse floundered like a fish out of water. Most of them were Deadlock associated, something to tell others not to mess with him, or to mark an achievement he’d rather not talk about. They were the criminal’s bronze stars and purple hearts, the war paint of the dark underbelly of society. At the time he got them, it seemed only fitting. He had been proud of what he’d done to earn them.

 

But now it was a different story. The things he’d done were a constant burden of regret and shame. He was in Blackwatch to repent for his past deeds. He was trying to be  _ good _ .

 

After the awkward conversation with Simons, it became a conscious decision on his part. The weight in his new found guilt couple with how society viewed those with too many tattoos, -especially ones associated with gangs- Jesse thought that the less he showed them off the more people would think he was a good guy, that he was trying to turn over a new leaf. 

 

He didn’t have the money to get some of the ones associated with Deadlock removed yet, so he started wearing more layers despite the heat of training. He rolled down his sleeves hoping that the ones on his left arm didn’t peek out. The skull remained uncolored as he began to avoid Fareeha whenever she pulled out her marker set -that hurt him the most, seeing her face light up, only to fall short when he’d duck away-. He even waited to take showers, ensuring that everyone was out of sight before he stripped down with a feeling of shame.

 

He’d become so uncomfortable with people seeing his tattoos, that he started to hate them. He stood in front of the mirror, naked and bare in the privacy of the now empty communal showers. A little ball of regret forming in his throat when he looked at each one. Why did he get so many in the first place? He’d only been around 15, why in the hell did he think it was such a good idea to get them?

 

“That’s an interesting pattern.” Jesse jumped and twisted around in a panic, nearly slipping on wet tiles. He saw the bright eyes of Commander Morrison of all people, and instinctively he backed into the mirror behind him.  

 

Morrison lifted one hand in surrender, while the other gripped the towel around his waist. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” he smiled kindly. It was a little more genuine than ones Jesse had seen on him before, and without meaning to he relaxed a little. He noticed that Morrison hadn’t bathed yet, his chest and hair lacking any wetness. It gave him a slightly uneasy feeling knowing that Jack would also be in the same shower room as him.

 

While Jesse had never been shy about nudity -not like he hadn’t seen his fair share of unmentionables- he still reached for the nearest towel with a blush on his face. Being naked around comrades was one thing, being naked around the _ Commander of Overwatch _ was on an entirely different plane. His insecurities about his tattoos seemed to only add to the embarrassment, his chest and ears burning with shame. He managed to cover up his crotch, beginning to wrap the towel around his thin waist before Morrison spoke up, much to Jesse’s mortification.

 

“ _ Oh _ , I didn’t realize it stretched to the front.” Jesse started as he watched Jack’s eyes make a beeline towards his upper thigh. They latched onto a pair of snakes, tangled within each other. One inked in black while the other was a stark white, curling around his inner thigh with the white snake’s head just about reaching the V of his hip. At the time he got it, the patch of ink celebrated his first successful solo deal with Deadlocks. Jesse wanted to cover it up, feeling more self-conscious and guilty than before, but the way Morrison just stared at it, studying the intricate linework, stunned him.

 

He felt a burning heat pool deep in his body as Jack’s eyes snapped up suddenly, pupils slightly dilated. “It’s a beautiful piece of work, McCree. Too bad it’s a little too high, otherwise I’d tell you to show it off more.” He smiled a slight tint of red on his cheeks. 

 

Jesse stuttered, taken aback, “T-thank you, sir…” He said automatically. "It's... not really..." 

 

Jack smiled and stepped closer, interrupting him “You’ve actually got quite a few tattoos…” He gave McCree a heated once over, slowly racking his eyes from one tattoo to the next. “They’re all  _ very _ well done.”

 

Jesse stared at Jack wide-eyed and flustered. He was the same height as Morrison, but he felt like he was being towered over. He stayed glued to the spot, fidgeting with his towel. The man was handsome, no one cold deny that, but having someone who was as attractive as Jack Morrison giving McCree his full attention was a little overwhelming. Especially when he was only wrapped in a towel.

 

Jack glanced down again for a moment, then suddenly, McCree was facing the mirror, his back pressed against the smooth yet hard surface of his commander’s chest. His shoulder was gripped by a large hand, almost searing at the contact. Jesse looked at the mirror and met Jack’s heated gaze as the man leaned over.

 

“But I think my favorite is right here.” Jesse heard the man whisper, his nose pressing into Jesse’s cheek. He gently took the towel Jesse was desperately clinging to, moving it out of the way to reveal an intricately designed coyote howling at the moon. Spots of turquoise were inked into the skin of his hip and abdomen, adding to the design. “It’s very beautiful.”

 

Jack’s hand wrapped around his hip, touching it delicately. Jesse’s breath hitched. “S-sir…?” His face flushed, the warm feeling from before turned blazing as Jack’s fingers pressed into the tattoo, gripping his hip. His other hand moving to McCree’s chest, groping as he did so.

 

“If you say so, I’ll stop,” Jack whispered again, less heated than before, making sure Jesse knew he had a way out. 

 

Jesse took a deep breath before shakingly letting it out. He’d never had anyone so openly ogle him like this, never had anyone treat his ink work so reverently, with such gentleness despite what most of them were associated with. Jack’s voice was working him up, making his head spin. He wanted this. He gripped Jack’s hand at his hip, told him as much, “Sir… I-I…” He gasped as Jack flicked his nipple, then pressed it against a thumb. “I want you! … _ Please! _ ”

 

Jack sighed before licking his way up Jesse's neck and latching under his jaw. He sucked a dark bruise there, nipping at tender flesh. “I’m gonna make you feel  _ so good _ , Jesse.” he moaned. Jesse made a soft grunt, tilting his head further. He felt Jack’s hand leave his chest, lightly scratching across his ribs to palm at a set of colorful flowers.

 

“Open your eyes, Jesse… I want you to look.” He heard Jack say as he nipped against another sensitive spot along his neck. Jesse shivered, feeling hot puffs of air against his skin, and opened his eyes slowly. He watched Jack through the mirror as he licked at another bruise. Jesse followed the hand along his ribs groping at the tattoos right under them. 

 

Jesse arched his hips when Morrison’s other hand started to glide from his hip to his navel, fingers carding through wiry hair. Jesse tried to push himself up, to get those fingers to touch his half-hard cock, but Jack bit into the curve of his shoulder hard. Jesse’s hand shot to his mouth, muffling a groan as he watched Jack suddenly slide down to his knees through the mirror. He left a burning trail of kisses down McCree’s spine, making him shudder. 

 

“ _ Sir! _ ” Jesse gasped as both of Morrison’s hands scratched around from his front to his ass and pulled him apart. 

 

“Please, call me Jack.” He said, kissing the sun inked into Jesse’s lower back. “And hands on the mirror Jesse.” His voice was deep, rough from arousal. It made Jesse whimper as he placed his palms on the mirror’s cool surface. “Mmmm… Just like that, good boy.” McCree held back a low keen.

 

Spreading him more, Jack’s thumbs began to pull at the ring of muscle, making it stretch. Jesse choked out a moan above him, which prompted Jack to take a peek around the lithe frame. Jack watched McCree’s cock twitch in the mirror. The tattoos stretching out on his skin as Jesse tried to buck forward, but was held back by Jack’s strong grip. 

 

“ _ God, _ Jesse you’re so beautiful,” Jack said breathlessly. He kissed just behind Jesse’s hips, feeling him twitch at the contact. He was starting to like watching the other slowly come undone. 

 

“Jack…” Jesse moaned, his forehead pressed against the mirror’s surface, letting the cool glass ground him. He looked down, watching his hips twitch under Jack’s ministrations. His face burned with embarrassment, his skin sensitive to the slightest movement. 

 

Jack ducked behind him again, kissing the sun tattooed onto his back once more and licked a stripe between McCree’s cheeks. Jesse gasped above him, slowly turning into a drawn out moan. Jack continued, swiping his tongue over Jesse’s sensitive hole. 

 

“Haahhh… J-ack!” Jesse keened, pushing his hips back onto Jack’s tongue, but the man only gripped his hips tighter, pushing his body closer to the mirror. Jesse watched as precum smeared on glass as his cock bounced against the surface. His whole body was on fire, the mirror no longer providing any kind of relief. 

 

Jack was unrelenting as he sucked and nipped, rewarded with little noises that only got higher in pitch and louder in tone the more he worked. Finally, after pulling a long, needy moan from Jesse’s drooling mouth, he pushed his tongue through the tight ring of muscle. At the first push, Jesse gasped, trying not to tense up as Jack kept licking his way inside him. He worked his tongue in and out, feeling Jesse loosening up for him. 

He couldn’t stop the noises coming from his mouth. His body was too hot and his cock ached badly. “Jack-  _ Jack please! _ ” He begged. Jack listening to Jesse's breathy cries with delight. He moaned causing subtle vibrations, sending a jolt of pleasure up McCree’s spine. Jesse arched against the mirror, pushing his ass back against Jack’s face.

 

Jack pulled away slowly, adoring the way Jesse whimpered at the loss. He took another peek at the mirror, looking at Jesse’s red face, mouth drooling against the mirror. He groaned deep in his throat when he looked farther south, loving the site of Jesse’s cock lightly bouncing as he tried in vain to thrust his hips. He loved the way precum dribbled slowly down Jesse’s flushed cock, leading to his balls. And he loved how more precum seemed to have smeared against the mirror’s surface. He could see Jesse’s stomach, the intricate design of a snake curling in and out of a bull’s skull, dripping with little white splatters where his cock had been trapped.

 

Jack took a shaky inhale, smelling the musky scent of sex in the air before standing and pulling at Jesse’s hips. Jesse cried out as he was bent over, his palms still stuck to the mirror. Jack smoothed a hand around the swell of Jesse’s ass, eyes following his hands as he went. 

 

“I’m going to spread you open until you come on just my fingers alone,” Jack said. He could hear Jesse whimper, rough yet high pitched. He glanced up quickly to see that his filthy promises made Jesse’s ears turn red. “Then, when you’re all pliant and loose, I’m going to fuck you until you can barely say my na-” Jack suddenly stopped as he did a double take back down, spotting a bit of ink just under Jesse’s left cheek. 

 

It was a sentence, done in tiny, Old Tom font, which simply read,  _ “Reyes Sucks Ass” _ .

 

Jack bursting into a fit of laughter.

 

He was practically hunched over, hand covering his mouth, when Jesse finally managed to look over. He was so far gone, though, he could only manage to stare at Jack with slight confusion. He whined desperately, hoping that Jack would continue. 

 

“Please…” Jesse pressed his face back into the mirror, face flushed and body heaving. Jack, still laughing, relented.

 

“I-  _ Oh my god _ Jesse! I can’t believe…” He shook his head, “Come- come here.” He stuttered, punctuating his words with fits of laughter. He reached over and gently grabbed Jesse’s shoulder, standing him straight and leading him into the showers, all while fighting away his own giggles.

 

Once the spray hit him, Jesse was guided to the floor to sit in Jack’s lap. He could feel Jesse tremble against him, desperate for any kind of touch, for release. The sound and feel of warm water and gentle hands running over his body managed to keep Jesse worked up. Jack giggled into his hair as he wrapped a hand around Jesse’s cock.

 

“I can’t fucking believe you have that written on your  _ ass _ .” Jack laughed again as he slowly ran his hand up the length of Jesse’s cock. He pressed his thumb against the head, rubbing it in circles to coax a moan from Jesse’s mouth. Jack’s other hand gripped Jesse’s thigh, spreading his legs wide. 

 

He continued to pump Jesse’s cock in a slow rhythm, playing with the tip on occasion. Jesse whimpered and moaned in Jack’s lap, mewling loudly as he chased after his own needs. He was close to begging when he finally came, hips still pumping and thighs shaking against Jack’s strong grip. He felt his spine shudder as ropes of cum slid down Jack’s hand, only to be washed away a moment later. He clung to Jack as best he could, grabbing the hand at his thigh and twining fingers together. His other arm flung behind him to grab the back of Jack’s head, forcing the man’s face into his shoulder. 

 

When he finally caught his breath and came back to his senses, he could smell faint, flowery soap and a stinging at the junction of his shoulder and neck where Jack was lapping his tongue against the bite mark there. Jack was in the middle of scrubbing him down, hands diligently working his muscles as they slid across his skin. Still in the afterglow of sex, Jesse leaned into Jack’s chest, feeling his fingers uncurl sluggishly and letting Jack handle him as the man bathed him thoroughly.

 

There were bits of cohesive memory within the span of fifteen minutes. Jesse vaguely recalls being rinsed off, and then warmth giving way to cold as he was practically carried to a bench. The smell of clean, wet air turning into a pungent musk as they entered the locker room. 

He was finally pulled from his daze as a warm, soft towel was draped over his head. He gently pushed large hands away, silently confirming that he was coherent enough to dry his own hair. He heard a warm chuckle above him. 

 

As he dried his hair, he noticed the mirror. His face flushed at the dried, tacky substance still on the surface. He was honestly surprised that he could get that  _ desperate _ . When Jack stopped, he felt like he was going to die without the man’s constant touch.

 

He stiffened suddenly, remembering  _ why  _ Jack had stopped. It felt like all the blood leave his face, yet the tingling of his chest and face blushing was still there. 

 

He glanced around quickly, towel still over his head, and grabbed another one to wrap around his waist. Jack wasn’t in his line of sight, but he could hear the distinct sounds of feet prattling against the tiles. Grabbing his things and gatherings up what strength he had left in his legs -he tried not to think about it-, he bolted out of the locker room.

 

While most people were already in their rooms, getting ready for a good night's sleep, there were still a few stragglers. He ignored most people as he made a beeline for his quarters, only wrapped in a towel. Surprisingly, he didn’t care if anyone saw his tattoos. After what Jack just did to him, he wasn’t too concerned about his inkwork. No, he was more concerned about never facing Morrison again out of mortification. 

 

Once he reached his dorm, he knocked his head against the wall repeatedly, cursing that drunken night in Tijuana.

 

He blamed Reyes entirely for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, this!

It had been two weeks where McCree had avoided Jack at every turn. It wasn’t like he  _ didn’t  _ enjoy their little time in the shower, but _ damn! _ That was humiliating.

 

He had bumped into Morrison once, and he quickly excused himself before the man could say a word. He all but barreled down the hall, face redder than a tomato. Next paycheck, he didn’t care how much, he was getting that thing removed.

 

Honestly, what had he been _ thinking? _

 

Well actually, not that much. He was drunk and angry at Reyes for… something. He couldn’t remember now, but he knew it was Reyes fault somehow.

 

_ God, _ why’d Morrison have to see that tattoo right then? Why not before things got heated up? Or after? It would have been less humiliating… or at least he thought it would be.

 

Jesse rubbed his face as he exited the showers. He was less self-conscious about his tattoos at least, having walked in when the stragglers were still milling about. Morrison’s impromptu fetish raised his ego a bit, he couldn’t deny that. But now the locker room was empty and he had a moment of privacy.

 

Jesse caught a glimpse of the large mirror and blushed profusely. He didn’t want to think about who cleaned  _ that  _ mess up. Turning away quickly, Jesse began to get dressed. He was zipping his pants on when he heard the patter of footsteps.

 

“So the mysterious cowboy finally makes his appearance.” Jesse halted. The warm voice kind, if a bit amused.

 

“S-sir…” He greeted, face flushed as he put his shirt on. He avoided Jack’s gaze, preferring to stare inside his locker. He could feel Jack getting closer, the sound of booted feet hitting tile softly.

 

Jack took a seat next to him. Jesse tried not to squirm from embarrassment, wondering what Jack was going to say. He fidgeted, untying and retying his boots. He found some solace in the repetitive task.

 

“You know, it was a little rude, leaving me to clean up the mess.” Jack suddenly said, causing Jesse to start in surprise. He looked at Jack then, really looked. The man staring at the mirror across from them with a wistful expression. Jesse felt the heat of shame rise to his cheeks.

 

“Uh… S-sorry, sir…” He mumbled. Jack looked at him again, blue eyes full of kindness that Jesse still wasn’t used to.

 

“It’s alright… I should probably apologize too. What with the laughing right before the good part.” Jesse could tell Jack was holding back a snicker.

 

“I-... I was drunk when I got it, sue me.” Jesse defended.

 

_ “Oh, _ I can  _ tell! _ Only a drunk man would be that angry to get a tattoo on their ass.” Jack chuckled then, voice light yet deep, “Plus I’m pretty sure a majority of Blackwatch agents have something similar across some vulgar body part.” That got Jesse to laugh.

 

When he looked up, Jack was giving him a sultry look. It sent a shudder down his spine, and a familiar warmth collected around his crotch. He blushed, staring wide-eyed, like a deer caught in headlights.

 

_ “Speaking _ of vulgar body parts…” Jack leaned towards him, “I’m pretty sure I promised that I was gonna fuck your’s until you screamed.” He paused, “If you’re still up for it.”

 

“You said you were gonna fuck me until I could only remember your name.” Jesse corrected rather bluntly, face flushed and eyes still wide with both arousal and surprise. Jack blinked at him, slightly taken aback. “At least I think that’s what you were gonna say… You suddenly started laughin’ before you could finish.”

 

Jack laughed then, bright and loud. It was music to Jesse’s ears. He cupped Jack’s face between his hands and kissed him without warning.

 

* * *

 

They made it to Jack’s quarters without interruption. Both were stripped and on the bed as soon as the door managed to close behind them. Hands wandered on warm skin, neither in a hurry at the promise of privacy.  

 

Jesse sat astride Jack’s hips, slowly grinding back and forth. He rubbed against the hard cock that pressed into his ass, loving the way Jack’s breath hitched as he tried to get the lube from the bedside drawer.

 

“I… I want to see all of you.  _ Please, _ Jesse, let me turn you around just for a moment.” He rasped, cheeks flushed red. Jack gripped Jesse’s hip, watching the coyote stretch along the skin there.

 

“Not until I remove that little ink work back there.” Jesse was equally breathless, gasping through his words, “Can’t risk derailin’ this nice little train ride, now can we?” He asked as he rolled his hips again, eliciting a breathy cry from the man below him.

 

They continued teasing touches, Jack running his hands up and down Jesse’s body after he dropped the bottle on the sheets. He paused whenever his hand touched a new tattoo he hadn’t had the pleasure of looking at before.

 

He followed a thorny vine that led to a garden that sprawled along Jesse’s ribs on his right side. The roses and mariposa he recognized, but others he lingered on. Their vibrant colors and shapes unique to what he’d normally seen.

 

Jesse took his hand, “Need help?” He dragged Jack’s fingers across over his ribs gently, resting the palm against each blooming flower. Jack could feel the warm slide of skin against muscles and bones as Jesse shuddered, and he pressed his fingers deeper, wanting the feeling to linger. “This one here is called the Spanish needle,” Jesse began almost breathless. “Then there’s the desert paintbrush. This one wrappin’ around is called Ocotillo, it’s one of my personal favorites.” His voice was a low purr, the sound vibrated in his chest enough that Jack could feel it. He loved it.

 

Jack leaned up then, grazing his lips against a stretch of small stars over the center of Jesse’s collarbone. He pecked each constellation until he began kissing upwards, sucking marks into the younger man’s neck. Jesse hummed pleasantly as Jack sucked a particularly sensitive spot under his jaw leaving a bruise that he was sure would last a week. The thought of people seeing it, wondering who he  _ belonged to _ , made him shudder in excitement. Just like when he used to get a new tattoo.

 

Jack’s palm smoothed against Jesse’s left thigh then, rubbing against the six-shooter surrounded by red anemones. “Got something on your mind?” He asked quietly, nipping at an earlobe. Jesse’s breath hitched when Jack’s thumb pressed into the meat of his inner thigh.

 

“Hmm… Just thinking about how I’m not gonna be able to hide all your love bites darlin’.” Jesse teased, lightly scratching up Jack’s back, feeling hard muscles twitch under his touch. He pulled Jack’s face up and kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue between the other’s lips. The kiss was returned with a slow but hungry passion that left Jesse breathless.

 

With a moan, Jack reached for the forgotten lube still on the bed. Once his hands were slick he wasted no time and began stretching Jesse open. A pleasant burn shot up Jesse’s spine as Jack slipped in a second finger. He moaned loudly, trying to push himself back, to get Jack’s fingers to press deeper.

 

“ _ Jack _ … please!” Jesse whined. He gripped onto Jack’s shoulders, whether for support or to show his urgency he wasn’t sure. Jack chuckled, but it sounded strained and Jesse took it as a small victory.

 

Jack continued his ministrations, spreading Jesse open, eating up every sound he made. By the time he’d gotten four fingers inside McCree, Jack finally relented. Jesse let out a sound of disappointment for a split second when those fingers inside him suddenly left, but the sound turned into a drawn out moan as Jack gripped his hips and guided him onto his knees.

 

Jesse wasted no time gently taking Jack’s cock in hand and guiding it to his waiting hole. Both men moan raggedly as Jesse lowered himself down, feeling the thick head pop in easily. He didn’t stop until he bottomed out in one fluid motion. He watched Jack’s handsome face, admiring the deep flush and look of failing concentration. Leaned down to kiss him, Jesse suddenly felt Jack’s grip turn bruising. He groaned into a kiss, forcing his tongue past a pair or willing lips. Jack allowed Jesse to explore his mouth, trying hard to ease his tension. He wanted Jesse to ride him ‘til he  _ broke. _

 

When Jesse pulled back, he placed trembling hands on Jack’s chest, feeling it rise as the man pulled in a sharp breath. Jesse knew he looked a mess, but he was pleased to see Jack in a similar state of passion as well. He gave Jack’s nipples a pinch and a few tugs as he began to rock his hips, lifting himself up a little before sliding back down.

 

_ “Jesse!”  _ Jack had cried out. His control was waning as he tried to meet Jesse’s bounces with a thrust of his hips. Jesse cried out himself as he felt the man’s cock graze against his prostate.

 

“J-Jack… I’m not gonna la-last long… if ya keep doin’ that…” Jesse warned, stopping his movements long enough for Jack to concentrate on him, “Let me return the favor… huh?” Jack, mind clouded with lust and panting hard, rubbed Jesse’s thighs, nodding. His hands trailed up Jesse’s chest, palming at his sides and pecks. His fingers dug into inked skin, tracing lines and colors.

 

Jesse moaned, quickly starting a rhythm as he bounced on Jack’s throbbing cock. His hands left Jack’s chest, instead, grabbing Jack’s hands as they roamed Jesse’s body. He keened whenever they would dip to his cock, flushed red and hard, bouncing back and forth. They never touched it, but Jesse found that he didn’t mind despite it growing almost painful. He moaned the idea of cumming without the added assistance.

 

Jesse’s body grew impatient, hips moving faster as he impaled himself on Jack’s cock. His thighs began to tremble, his legs becoming sore from the strain. He was so far gone he didn’t realize Jack had gripped his hips until the man began to move for him. Jack’s strong arms helped him lift up before thrusting him back down. Thrusting hips met Jesse halfway up, pumping Jack’s cock impossible deeper. Jesse’s arms nearly gave out as they tried to keep him upright against Jack’s shoulders. His grip tightening with each pull back down onto Jack’s thick member, hitting his sweet spot head-on.

 

“Jack! I-  _ Ah! _ ... ‘m gonna cum!” Jesse managed to say, feeling the familiar coil of pleasure tightening into a ball. He saw Jack nod as the man moaned loudly, trying to speed up the movement. Jesse choked halfway through a groan and a cried out, “ _ Jack! _ ”

 

His body tensed as a wave of pleasure washed over him in a white hot flash. His legs continued vainly to roll his hips as he rode out his orgasm. Cum spilled across Jack’s stomach and chest in thick white ropes. When Jesse finally came down, he collapsed onto Jack’s heaving chest. He felt Jack’s cock twitch as he spilled into Jesse’s pliant body as he called out McCree’s name. He managed to give out a weak moan.

 

The two laid there, gasping for breath and coming down from their highs. Jesse vaguely realized that he had been drooling and lazily wiped his mouth as he sat up. He slowly pulled himself off Jack softening cock, rising on trembling thighs before falling back onto Jack’s welcoming body. Jack carefully flipped them to their sides, brushing the hair out of Jesse’s face and kissing him deeply. Jesse gave a weak groan, exhaustion catching up to him.

 

“Rest here, I’ve got you.” Jack murmured sweetly. He got up from the bed, his legs equally shaky, and headed to what Jesse assumed was the bathroom. He emerged a few moments later already clean with a warm washcloth and began wiping Jesse down carefully. He whispered kindly, little endearments falling from his lips as his hands lingered on Jesse’s many tattoos. He almost found himself rolling his eyes in amusement, urging Jack to finish quickly.

 

“You can feel them up  _ later,  _ I promise. Now come  _ here. _ ” Jesse almost whined, but he managed to refrain from it.

 

Jack chuckled softly, "So you're not going to hide them anymore?" He threw the damp cloth into the laundry bin and kissed Jesse’s temple.

 

Jesse gave him a look, face blushing again, "I... You noticed?" Jesse really found it hard to believe that the Commander of Overwatch would notice him covering up his tattoos.

 

"I think everyone's noticed, I just happened to actually do something about it," Jack said as he climbed onto the bed.

 

"You... you actually want to  _ see _ them?" Jesse asked incredulously.

 

"Of course. I think they look beautiful, just like you." Jack said, a slight blush on his face.

 

Jesse rolled his eyes then, not able to hold the motion back, "If that’s what ya want Jack, then alright." He said with a hint of fake exasperation.

 

Once Jack finally crawled back under the sheets, Jesse dragged him against his body, nuzzling into his neck and silently thanking him before flipping over. Jack pulled the blankets up over them, wrapping his arms around the other and pressing his chest against Jesse’s back.

 

He caressed McCree's skin, grazing over more ink work before lingering a hand against his ass. His fingers traced the words in amusement, nearly giggling.  Jesse started before smacking Jack’s arm lightly, blushing in embarrassment

 

“That’s  _ it! _ No more sex until I get that damned thing removed!” Jesse grumbled as Jack buried his face against Jesse’s neck trying to hold back his laughter.   


End file.
